The Case of the Missing Goofballs in Toon Town
by cbdllama
Summary: After a realization of the trouble going on in Anaheim, California. Mickey and the gang notice that Goofy and Pluto have gone missing. Their only hope are a few young people one who just moved back to his hometown area and another young girl. Expectations are high to find out what has happened to Goofy and Pluto and get them back.
1. Chapter 1

_?: cbdllama does not own Disney or anything associated with Disney. This is a first attempt at doing a fan fiction for any story, please bear with Mr. llama as he continues to write and perfect his story. Hope the mystery keeps you on the edge of your seats and glued to giving him ideas for the story._

_C: Thanks for that wonderful disclaimer. As Simon so eloquently said, this is my first attempt. I hope you all enjoy it. And please help me keep Theodore fed... Reviews will keep him nice and quiet. No reviews will force me to send Alvin into your homes and let him wreak havoc and have you explain why everything is destroyed. We don't want that now do we? Well onto the mystery of _The Missing Goofball in Toon Town!

_Also I give RainLily216 and Lady Sly thanks for giving me inspiration for finally writing a fan fiction. If it weren't for them this story would be stuck in my imagination and be lost in time and space._

Chapter 1: The mysterious circumstances

I was living my dream starting to learn from the best cooks around at Disneyland. Couldn't believe that I had finally gotten my wish and started work as a sous Chef at the main Disney Resort. After all those years of going to school in New York I had finally made it back home to Orange County to live a life of luxury and and peace, or so I thought... Little did I know that my life was about to be turned upside down again.

When I was an infant my parents were killed in a tragic accident during a major earthquake in the greater Los Angeles area. I was out visiting my grandparents in Pomona while my parents were supposed to be going out to the lake without me to visit my uncle in Big Bear, for the first time. This was when I was only 3 months old. My parents thought it was going to be too risky to take me up to visit Uncle Joey and his Rottweilers in Big Bear Mountain. Which in a way, looking back, I'm glad I didn't get to go up there that day. Shortly after hearing about the news, my granddad sent a letter to Mickey Mouse in Toon Town asking that I be protected from whatever evil may be lurking around. Grandma always had Fantasia or some other Disney movie going on while I was in the den, to help keep me quiet.

A few weeks later, granddad received a reply letter and 3 tickets to go to Disneyland. I had no choice but to go, as I could not fend for myself, yet. If you are asking if I believe in such a thing as magic, I do not believe. I do remember bits and pieces of the ride to Disneyland at that time, as everything kept jostling me around in the car seat. I do not remember what happened while at the park, but something must've happened to me then, otherwise strange things could not continue to happen around me.

"Mickey here, I have to tell you what went on with this little child while at Toon Town. If I don't then what happens next in his real life will not make sense."

Mickey Mouse had already known about the earthquake that had happened in Southern California. He was waiting for a letter stating that Linus' parents had died in an accident, which in Toon Town was known to be a murder to try to stop Linus from potentially saving all of Disney and the real world. Linus had to come over to Toon Town as soon as the letter was received and a reply was sent, as there was little time between attacks on his family, and himself, from a mysterious person. Linus was already a child of prophecy as his parents were filled with Disney magic for their entire lives. JoAnne and William Saunders met while working at Disneyland as escorts for Mickey around the park, so nothing would happen to Mickey or all the patrons of the park.

As great as the magic was in Disneyland, so was how dark the magic was surrounding. Every day the park's magic kept getting brighter with every new child that believed in the magic of Disney, and at the same time more and more people stopped believing in the magic surrounding their childhood heroes and idols. Minnie could sense that Mickey was getting discouraged that there wasn't someone who could save the park from unspeakable doom that was bound to happen. All the patrons of Toon Town were getting worried about what was going to happen if the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled. Little did they know that their dreams were about to get answered.

Mickey and Minnie were the first to know of JoAnne's pregnancy. Mickey quickly went into the tower of Cinderella's Castle to find out if this was the child of prophecy. As Mickey donned the magician's hat, the brooms started to come to life again, just like in Fantasia, which wasn't supposed to happen this time... Mickey tried his hardest to concentrate on the crystal ball to find out, but as his concentration got deeper, the brooms kept multiplying to clean the entire castle starting with the tower. Normally when it is not the child the brooms only stick to two to three to clean the tower, but this time within seconds there were hundreds of brooms and buckets, nearly flooding the entire castle to clean up. Mickey didn't pay any attention to the brooms, though he should have...

As much as Mickey found out, he could've stopped the entire mess from happening if he had only seen the outward signs. Mickey did find out that the child's name is to be Linus. Linus was to have terrible luck as a child, only to find a passion and stick with it when he became an adult. Linus was just about to get all nice and comfortable with the surroundings only to have his world shook again once back in California.

Mickey quickly ran down, and took off the magician's hat. Which thankfully cleared the mess up in a heartbeat and there was only one broom and a pail of soapy water left, with the entire castle cleaner than a baby's bottom after a diaper change. Mickey stumbled and bumped into Goofy and Pluto, as he was trying to get back to Minnie, JoAnne and William. Instead of being able to look where they were going they started to roll down the stairs towards Goofy's house in a huge ball collecting Daisy and Donald in their path. Thankful when it was all said and done, Mickey counted heads and noticed everyone was there that needed to be present for his big announcement.

"We have found the child!" shouted Mickey at the top of his mousey lungs.

"Where?" Goofy asked while moving his head from side to side as quick as he could. Pluto was sniffing around trying to catch a scent of the child, though he knew not what he was looking for. Will smiled at JoAnne and held her close, keeping his hands on both JoAnne and Linus.

"He will be born after the new year! But will live a tragic life. He will encounter many trials in his life, including the one to potentially save the magic of Disney!" Everyone started to clap and cheer when they heard the news from Mickey, but also felt dread as there had to be something that Mickey was leaving out...

Linus was born on February 29th the following year. Being born on leap day is always an ominous sign of someone who is either destined for something great, or something terrible. While his parents were alive Linus visited Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto daily while mom and dad were working hard. Everyone was living a happy life until June 1st... the day everything started to go wrong for the entire family, both in Toon Town and in reality. On June 1st was when the earthquake shook over half of Los Angeles and the Pomona valley, killing thousands and destroying over $3 million in damages. No one realized how dangerous this quake was for both Toon Town and also the real world until twenty years later.

As soon as Linus and his grandparents made it to Disneyland, Goofy and Pluto met them at the entry gate. Pluto kept sniffing the air and the ground looking for any villains or anything that might go wrong on their way to Toon Town. Goofy noticed that Linus was crying and upset so he tried everything to make him laugh or smile, but to no avail. Granddad and Grandma tried their hardest to hide their concerns and worries, but they knew there was something wrong in the air. Goofy even tripped on a root that had popped up through the concrete when they had originally went to the main entrance gate to pick up the remaining Saunders. Who was to blame for all this going on?

Meanwhile in Toon Town, Minnie and Mickey were already making preparations to take care of Linus in the magic kingdom and creating a portal to there. In their house they had created what looked like a nursery for taking care of a young baby, filled with magic. Pluto's house even had some inclination that there was going to be a human that needed protecting. The nursery is where the portal had been created, though Linus' grandparents could not see it any longer when they finally arrived. It was already 3 in the afternoon when everyone had arrived. "Thank you for getting here as safe as you could," Mickey said. Granddad replied, "It was a lot rougher than expected. Traffic was bumper to bumper the entire way from Pomona, and the roads were filled with pot holes to make it for a bumpy ride. I was hoping little Lin would have slept during the drive, but when I saw all the damages done from the quake, I knew there was no way he could." Linus had been placed into Minnie's arms while Granddad and Mickey were talking and he fell asleep the second Minnie started to sing a lullaby and rocking him back and forth.

After the Saunders and Mickey had been talking for a while, Pluto had tried to point to Minnie and Mickey that the portal was starting to close, and if they didn't go through now there would be no time to get to the kingdom, safe or not. The Saunders realized what that meant, it was time to say their goodbyes to Linus, little did they know it would be the last time that they would be able to see Linus. Daisy and Donald were already in the magic kingdom before everyone else. Goofy led the group through the portal, followed by Pluto. Mickey, Minnie and Linus were the last three to go through, looking back as they saw parts of the park start to explode and crumble. Just as they had the last moment to look, the ground fell out from under Linus' grandparents...

_Alvin: Well that was the end of the first chapter for Linus' story. I know you thought that everything was going to be rosy to begin, but in order for the story to progress we need to have some darkness. -**throws a ceramic bowl at the wall causing a loud crash breaking the bowl and the drywall**-_

_c: AAAAAAAAALVIIIIIIN! Please review and comment. I'm going to kill Alvin if he keeps this up. Reviews make me happy and also keep Theodore full, no reviews will have Alvin come to your home and do the same thing that he just did to my kitchen wall. I could always use help in trying to figure out more of the plot, and who might the villains be that are causing all the trouble. Don't worry more Disney characters are going to get introduced starting the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Theodore walks in after eating a meal that Linus made._

_Theo (shyly): Could've used a little more oregano in the sauce, but otherwise a good overall meal Linus. Cbdllama only owns the O.C. All other characters and scenery he does not own._

_C: Theo go clean up! You didn't get all the sauce off your face! Thank you for the amazing review Rainlily216, do not despair there will be more of Linus' background soon! I tried to put it all in one chapter and realized it wouldn't flow correctly. _

_**Alvin tries to come in and start his own little mischief that he always does. Simon tries hard to stop Alvin from throwing the Fantasia DVD into the television, but gets thrown with it!**_

_C: ALVIN! You're going to pay for that! Anyhow onto the story while I go throw Alvin towards a neighborhood cat._

_Chapter 2: _The Unfortunate Safe Zone

The last thing that was seen as going through the portal was seeing Linus' Grandparents falling as the ground fell from under them. Mickey made sure that Minnie and Linus were safe from harm before closing the portal. "In time we will tell him what happened to his family!" Mickey said emphatically. Looking around they had landed in Toontown on the magical side, yet everything looked exactly the same.

Mickey led Minnie and Linus to the Mouse House. The house had a red door and shingles, green trim and was yellow on the outside. Inside there was an extra room, a nursery for Linus, decorated in red and yellow, with silhouettes of Mickey and Minnie all over the room. Even the crib was designed in the shape of Mickey's shoes. Minnie squeeled when she saw the room was decorated perfectly for imbuing more magic into a person who needed to be raised in the magic kingdom. Linus' mom was raised in the same room from the time she was 5 until she went into high school, and as she grew the bedroom changed to accommodate her tastes and size. The one thing that was in this room that reminded everyone of the real world was a picture of Linus' family; his mom and dad with his grandparents behind them putting their hands on the shoulders of his mom and dad, all of them smiling. Mickey remembered taking that picture just two years prior to all this happening.

Linus was quickly growing and being a happy baby while playing with Pluto, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy and Donald. Even though everyone was expecting Pluto to come back and bite Linus every time that he pulled on Pluto's tail, Pluto just turned around and gave Linus a big wet kiss. Linus kept growing stronger by the day not realizing that he's going to have to use the strength later on in life. Linus almost has hercules like strength with a quick mind to go with the brawn, when utilizing the magic imbued in him, but when he's not using that magic he looked like a scrawny little boy.

Six years passed without a hitch. Linus was starting to get all muscular and strong, while learning about why his parents made sure he was born near Disneyland. Their reasoning was to make sure he loved Disney and all it's magic growing up, and never letting it go, no matter where he went to live. He also learned that his mother was also born at Disneyland as there was no time for her mom and dad to get to the hospital, so they were allowed to use the Toontown hospital, with Goofy as the doctor and Minnie as the head nurse. Why it was Goofy as the doctor we will never know, as he faints every time the story is told, or he is telling it.

"William met JoAnne while working at Goofy's Kitchen. Apparently Will had some connections to make sure that he was working as a chef with Goofy. JoAnne became a hostess and a waitress there while trying to work to pay for college. When they met it was love at first sight, and instantly had a connection that would never be severed, even until death. They had realized they were destined for something big when they asked me to marry them inside Cinderella's Castle on that Halloween after meeting. Sadly your mom's parents were no longer living so your dad could not ask for permission to marry her, but Minnie and I gave a seal of approval." Mickey then picked up this blue and gold seal that said 'Approved by Mickey and the gang'. "It took them a while, but I kept looking for a sign that there was going to be someone for little Jo Jo. I'm glad that Willie found your mom." Mickey told Linus, who was frantically scribbling every little detail of their story so he never forgot and had to ask Mickey and Minnie again.

By this time Linus was thinking Mickey and Minnie were his mom and dad. He kept his studies up as if he were in the real world, but also kept his strength up. Every time Linus felt sad or homesick all he would do is look up at the picture of his family and his strength and resolve would grow again. Linus kept thinking that he would see his mom and dad again when Mickey felt he had learned sufficiently about the ways of Disney Magic. There were times when Linus would ask about his family, but Mickey or Minnie kept changing the subject, to make sure Linus didn't get depressed.

Mickey also told Linus about his mom having to be raised here in the Mouse house for a while. She was raised here because her parents wanted her to learn to have an imagination, they were afraid that she was going to lose out on all things possible and not all things attainable. Linus also learned while here that JoAnne was a grandchild of Walt Disney. What Mickey didn't tell Linus is that her parents also died when she was young, and that was the real reason for her to live here and grow up until high school. Mickey was protecting JoAnne from Scar, Maleficent and the other villains. His dad was only a visitor to this side a few times growing up because he had won certain competitions in cooking and writing to help hone his skills.

One day while Linus was playing with Huey, Dewey and Louie; Mickey and the rest of the gang had a serious conversation about who could've been causing all this commotion in Disneyland. They had tried thinking of all the villains that would have something against Linus, his mother and the Saunders family, but came up short for anyone. Then one day Mickey went back into the tower in Cinderella's Castle only to figure out that Hades wouldn't want Linus to grow up and had to be behind all the attacks. But it couldn't just be Hades, there had to be someone else behind it, but who...

Linus was learning how to cook from Minnie and Goofy. Minnie said, "The way to a girls heart, when you are older is to know how to cook well. Mickey never had to learn as he stole my heart at first glance. Also when you do live on your own, it will be better to know how to cook so you aren't always eating junk and fast food." Linus took that to heart and decided there he wanted to be a chef at Disneyland. Of course he started off with easy things, like scrambled eggs and bacon, but by the time he was 14 he was able to cook extravagant dishes.

When Linus was fourteen about to go into high school, Mickey and Goofy had already decided it was time for him to rejoin the real world. "It's time to go back Linus. You're going to live with your uncle in Big Bear City while you go to high school, and from there you can decide where to go. But remember that the magic of Disney is always in you, always has been." Mickey cried a little while saying his goodbyes. Minnie couldn't hold it in and gave him a big hug and kiss without saying a word. By now the portal was opened up and his uncle was waiting outside in the park for him, hopefully things start looking up for Linus.

Shortly after arriving back in Disneyland, his uncle had a stern face. Uncle Joey was a muscular guy who worked on restoring classic cars all the time. To Uncle Joey it was an inconvenience that Linus had to live with him while going to school. "So, whenever you aren't in school or studying you are to work on removing the rust on every single car that comes in as your chore," were the first words out of Joey's mouth when they finally met. To Joey it was business is business, family is family, but when family and business mix it's business first. Linus quietly agreed with uncle Joey by nodding his head, and saying "yes sir."

Linus had tried telling his uncle about all of his fun adventures in the magic kingdom, yet his uncle's response was, "There is no such thing as magic. Forget about all of the things you learned. From now on the only thing you are to do is go to school and learn everything about cars you can. You ARE going into the family business now." Linus hated that because his uncle would not let him live his dreams. Every day Linus got more depressed whenever he wasn't in the kitchen helping his aunt with the cooking and cleaning, or learning about the culinary arts. His uncle even forced Linus to take shop class and auto body in high school when Linus could've taken cooking and restaurant management classes. Uncle Joey didn't like the fact that he didn't have any kids and Linus' grades were constantly slipping because of a lack of interest in the classes he was forced to take.

Another thing that depressed Linus all the time was when he learned that his parents had died the day that they were supposed to go up to see his aunt and uncle, and also of the demise of his grandparents the day he went to the magic kingdom. Little by little his depression was getting the best of him and making him believe less and less in the magic of Disney. Also Linus wanted to visit Disneyland as much as possible, but the last time he went was the day he came back through the portal.

Finally graduation came, Joey didn't tell his uncle that he was accepted into Le Cordon Bleu Academy in New York City. By this time Linus didn't believe in the magic of Disney, thanks to Uncle Joey and his depression. But as a graduation gift, he received a letter from Goofy. Which read:

Linus,

Come to Disneyland as quickly as possible. We have a gift for you!

Mickey and the gang

The letter gave Linus such joy, and when he saw that everyone had signed it personally he took the car that was finally his to Disneyland. In order for him to get that car he had to work on it every day and rebuild it to factory specifications. It was a 1969 Ford Mustang GT, candy apple red. He couldn't wait to see what the gift was he even forgot about telling his aunt and uncle where he was going, but he left the letter lying on the table open for anyone to see.

When he got to Disneyland, Pluto met him at the front gate holding his leash in his mouth. Linus quickly grabbed the black leather leash and was dragged all the way to Toontown where everyone was waiting to see him. Mickey and the gang all knew Linus was going to go to Le Cordon Bleu to work out his dream. Goofy's gift was a golden spatula, Minnie's was a measuring spoon and cup set. All the gifts were specifically for working in a kitchen, except one big surprise that Mickey was holding back. After Linus hugged and thanked everyone, Mickey finally spoke up with his gift. "When you finish, you have a position as a Sous Chef in the Plaza Inn. Our busiest and oldest restaurant here in Disneyland!" Linus was so shocked he couldn't even move a muscle, he fainted as his dream place to work was the Plaza Inn or Goofy's Kitchen. BANG! Linus had fainted at the thought and just couldn't believe that his dreams were coming true, finally. It didn't help much that the magic he once believed in was not as strong as it used to be.

While in school it didn't take him long to realize again that his passion was always cooking, and flew through all the course work in just a little over two years. He was finally on his way to becoming head chef at Plaza Inn. On graduation the only family that came was his aunt, who finally was pregnant after all those years trying. "I'm so proud of you, can't wait til this little bundle has grown up and lives out his or her dreams," said his aunt, who was 5 months pregnant so there was a little baby bump starting to show.

On the drive home though, everything started to go wrong again... Starting with Kaa screwing up the engine in "Sally" to make his trip go even longer than the 2800 mile drive was supposed to take. The villains knew that Linus was the child of prophecy, either helping them finally rid the world of all the good or helping Mickey and the gang restore the balance of good and evil. It wasn't bad enough that Linus didn't remember all the magical things he learned while in the Magic Kingdom, but now the villains are after him just like they did with his parents and grandparents.

Whew, now you know pretty much everything about me up until this point. I can say that it was a rough childhood not knowing what happened to my family. I still look at the picture that was in my room growing up in Toontown, but now when I look at it, I just see sadness. I wonder if there's anything I could do to help correct it, or if maybe the villains were behind this. I was a lost Disney child who needed some nudging in the right direction to get back to save my life and also the lives of all at stake with Disney. It took me three months to get back to California after graduation! It should've only taken a week to get back. I had to get back to Disneyland as quickly as I could, I could just sense that there was something wrong at Disney when I didn't even receive a congratulatory letter from the gang. I did send them an invitation stating that I was graduating, unless there's a big party that they have planned for me when I get there...

_C: Whew, what a story about Linus' past. Sorry it took two chapters but there was just too much to contain it in one chapter._

_**Alvin comes running in with Simon and Theo chasing after him on remote controlled cars**_

_Alvin: Well you all know what to do. Review so I can get my brothers off of my butt and also so I don't go into your house destroying everything!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Puck flies around whacking cbdllama in the head causing severe writer's block for a few days. Cbdllama holds out an iron skillet.** _

_C: Puck don't make me use this skillet on you, or worse yet have Oberon use it on you! Quit causing me to have writer's block! Rain thank you again for the wonderful review, I'm sorry the last few chapters felt rushed. Hopefully this one is more to your liking. I would love it if others would also review. And sorry for the delay in the update, nothing came to me on ideas until today. Also would like to send out a shout out to my baby with her wonderful stories, Lady Sly. I am proud to be co author in your stories. Hope we can both get you out of your writer's block for your Disney story quickly, but until it happens let's continue to rock Chris' world in "Love the way you lie" for the Total Drama Island story._

_Chapter 3: Culinary School of hell!_

With all that has been happening to me on my way from graduation to the time I made it back to Disneyland, I was starting to worry and wonder why it was happening to me. I didn't believe in the Disney magic any longer. The first thing that was taught when I entered the school was "Forget all you have learned in your childhood. Cooking is a science that requires you to think and move constantly without a worry or thought in your head other than the dishes that you are preparing." I was fairly muscular when I started in the school. But as time and stress wore on, I noticed that I was slowly getting scrawnier than I used to be. I couldn't come to a conclusion as to why, other than not having any time to go to the gym or paying closer attention to my physical well-being. I didn't even have any time to answer letters that Goofy and Mickey sent me when I was in the school. I went to bed thinking about the dishes that were coming up for the next cooking challenge.

In school we didn't have tests per say but we had cooking challenges, and if you failed even one of the teachers critiques of the dish, you had to wait until the next cook-off to be able to work on that dish and learn five other dishes at the same time. Talk about brutality, but I realized they were just preparing us for the real world out there. And every challenge had a different "guest judge" show up.

The worst dish I had to prepare for was a pate that was filled with peppers, tuna, green olives, and whatever sauces we could think of to add in our own originality to the dish. It did not help that I was allergic to the bell peppers we had to use when preparing the dish, and the teachers counted against me for that very reason. "If you are allergic to anything in the dish, you should never be a chef! NEVER!" yelled the worst teacher I had, who looked exactly like Cruella DeVille, heck it could have been her. According to her, the best meals were anything with dog in it, and there is no such thing as allergies, just have to tough it out. I nearly had to go to the hospital because of a reaction that caused me to stop breathing for a few moments, and that got Cruella to take off a full 20 points off of the assignment. I was soo mad at her I could not even think about the final grade of the dish and stormed out of the room. Surprisingly I was not the only one who had a reaction from the peppers in my class, and they threw out all of Cruella's scores.

There was one that I was most nervous about when the "guest" was the famous chef Bobby Flay. Growing up he was one of my idols, I wanted to be a mix between him and what I had heard about my dad. Our challenge was to make five dishes in an hour, just like the show Iron Chef America, and the scoring was even the same way, talk about brutality. We were sorted out into two teams, and I was selected as team captain of my team, the other team had my biggest rival as their captain. I knew from that moment on, my team had to do our best impressing Mr. Flay and defeating the other team. If we didn't we failed and would have to do this challenge and the next one next time. I was most surprised that the secret ingredient was Bambi, oops I mean venison. When I saw the chairman lift up the covering I was in so much shock as I recognized the meat instantly, and thought about the movie and tried to keep up my strength. I was glad I didn't have to eat this meal, but if anything went wrong I would be puking my guts out. _Why does everything have to remind me of Disney movies and characters?_ I thought, but quickly started to tell everyone in my team to start making certain dishes. The dish I had to do was the entree, and also do all the plating. The style I used was a cross between American and Mexican, guess some would almost call it Tex-Mex though I was using the authentic Mexican spices and recipes. My dish was a twist on Tacos using ground venison and chile peppers, with a mole sauce. With all the preparations done, we still had about a minute to celebrate, while the other team was scrambling around finishing all their dishes. When the bell rung, saying that time was up there was only four dishes on the other team's side, and we had all five ready. Right then I knew we were not having to do this challenge again, any time soon, unless we got called to do the show.

All the dishes looked wonderful once they were plated. The first dish looked delicious as my best buddy had created a tartar out of venison with some pepper sauces on it and drizzled on the dish and had a sprig of parsley to finish off the dish. The second dish, used a red wine reduction on a lightly seared steak and had a small little salad with corn and romaine lettuce, drizzled with olive oil and bite sized pieces of venison topping it off; I was most worried about that dish. Then came my dish, the taco with an ear of corn that was grilled on the stove to give it a burnt look. The fourth dish was a soup that even had a baked piece of dough sticking out of it, I couldn't remember the dish now, but then it was excellently prepared as it was one of our newer students who had made the dish. And for desert, was a venison quiche a la mode, weird I know, but it impressed the judges. All of the dishes impressed the judges, so I was ecstatic when I saw Bobby Flay give me a standing ovation for my originality and use of venison. All I could do was just smile, and thank everyone.

When it came down to the final scoring I was such a nervous wreck that I had to brace myself before going to the chairman. Little did we know that this was actually an audition for the show Iron Chef America, and that we were being filmed the entire time. The moments waiting for the chairman to say who the winner of the challenge was seemed to take forever, but I was confident that I was the winner. "And the winner is" _the chairman pauses for dramatic effect,_ "Chef Linus Saunders. Congratulations to both of you." I was so relieved, I nearly forgot to shake my opponent's hand.

Bobby Flay then came over to where I was standing, as did the administrator of the school, coming to congratulate me. I didn't know what to think or say, except "Thank you for being such an inspiration in my life Mr. Flay." "Call me Bobby, no need to be so formal. I didn't think you were such a great chef, so I was even more critical on you than your father was on me. If you ever need any hints on how to do a dish, or want to challenge me here's my cell number." Bobby Flay then handed me his number, and I was in complete shock by this point. "Good luck to you and hope to see you challenge me one day," Bobby said. "The best dish of all of your teams was your main course. Great way to incorporate the fat of the venison into the grilling of the corn, and all the spices in the taco to perfection." The administrator then congratulated me and also said, "You are ready to take on the world, when you have someone like Bobby Flay tell you to challenge him one day. In fact, you are ready to graduate Magna Cum Laude next month." The administrator then patted me on the back and all I could say is, "Thank you for such a great time at this school. I do plan on challenging Bobby when I finally get going on my own."

There were other challenges that don't need mentioning as they were almost too easy for me. I didn't fail a single one. Just those two were the most hellish for my liking. I was deathly afraid of both of those challenges, but as you see I pulled through. Every single challenge had something to do with Disney. I almost thought that Mickey had pulled some strings to make sure I didn't forget where I came from or where I am going after the school. But also all that Disney resemblance, made me angry and lose the feel for the magic in me.

Later that night I finally didn't have to worry about any dishes that were for the next challenge or anything. I could finally catch up on the letters that were sent to me, and find out what had been going on in Disneyland and the west coast. By this time there were close to a hundred letters that I had not even had a chance to read. Most of them were seeing how I was doing and also telling me how everyone else was doing. There were even a few letters that were warning me of all the things that were happening to the heroes and the villains in all of Disney. I guess I really was lost when I couldn't even tell when something was going wrong in the other half with all the magic. The one letter that got to me the most was one stating:

Linus,

Something has gone awry here. Everyone is looking everywhere for Goofy and Pluto. A few days ago, Goofy took Pluto for a walk as both Minnie and Mickey were not feeling well. We all thought at first it was a little odd that there was a dark sky around here, and Goofy decided it was time for Pluto's walk. But then again, Goofy is a dunderhead and oblivious to the warnings of what is going on around him. As you probably read in a previous letter Goofy even got himself caught in a well when he wasn't looking where he was going, and a pretty young lady caught his eye. We don't know how or when it happened that Goofy and Pluto disappeared, but it must have been that day they went walking. Mickey got concerned when they didn't come back to the house and called us instantly. He didn't trust the Toontown police as you know who is the police chief here, what an idiot. Please help us and get here as quick as you can!

HELP!

Donald, Daisy, Hewey, Dewey, and Louie

As soon as I read this letter I knew right then I had to get back to Disneyland as fast as I could. My friends were in trouble and it could not wait. Well thankfully, the next day was my graduation and I could get on the road as quickly as possible.

_Until next time my pretties. Good thing there was a review from the last chapter as I have put the three chipmunks in time out for destroying my home. Hopefully they will be back for the next one. And Puck get back to your own story, you don't need to bother me any longer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Well another chapter and more characters introduced. LadySly, my love, thank you for allowing me to use both Anika and Desmoira in this story, as they will prove useful here. Also would love to thank you for being a co-author in this story. There will be a switch from Linus' point of view to a third as the new characters are introduced and included into the story._

_Rain, I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter. I'm still slowly catching up on yours so I can be up to date with it. Keep the updates coming, and the reviews!_

_Can you believe it? I've almost hit 100 views on my first story. Come on folks those that haven't reviewed and want to I will send Puck, Alvin and whomever else I need to to get you to review it. I really enjoy all reviews, good and bad, to make this story better._

_*Simon walks in dusting himself off ready to do a disclaimer*_

_Simon: Well as you know cbdllama only owns the rights to Linus, the head honcho in this story. All other characters and locations belong to their respective owners. *bows* Now on to the next epic chapter!_

_Chapter 4: Challenges and miscalculations on the way to California_

Well I had finally gotten all packed up and ready to go in my beautiful 1969 Ford Mustang nicknamed Sally, after almost an entire day of packing and getting all the paperwork filled out so I could break my lease in my apartment. Sally was a beautiful candy apple red convertible with a white rag top and white leather interior. She was also a GT 500 and a manual transmission to boot. I had fun driving her all around town as I got all the girls looking at me, though I wasn't really interested at the time. Guess they only wanted me for my car, but I was more concerned with getting to work at Disneyland and quick!

As I started to get into the car and Sally did not smell right for some reason. Apparently, someone had either been messing in the interior or I had forgotten to put the top up when it had rained the night before. I hoped that the car hadn't been ruined. I had put my blood and sweat into restoring this car. It took me 3 years before I could finally say that this beautiful car was my own. My uncle would not let me even take her out to test the engine, suspension and tires before she was completely restored. I was not happy when he was the one in the car just to make sure the engine turned over and started to run, this was MY CAR and NOT HIS. He did pay for all the parts but I did all the labor.

I started the car, but was not sure what the weird hissing sound was that was coming from the engine. At first I thought it was just a loose hose and I could get to the next town with no issues. I got out of the car, leaving the engine running so I could try to discern the noise. I opened the hood and found absolutely nothing wrong as I had searched everywhere. The sound even stopped as soon as the hood was opened. I muttered, "What is going on? There's nothing wrong with my car." Just then I slammed the hood shut causing a loud BANG and startled some of the nearby dogs, who came running to the noise. To my shock there were a large number of them, and I started to count but lost count when I had seen over 100 Dalmatians running right at my car, led by what looked to be Pongo and Perdita, with Lucky, Thunder, Rolly, Patch, Pepper, Dipstick, Penny, Cadpig, Freckles, Purdy, Wizzer, Jewel, Two-Tone, Fidget, Domino, Little Dipper, Oddball and Spotty and the others close behind them. The one that looked like Pongo gave a loud bark in my direction, and I gave a confused look at him asking, "What is it boy?" I also thought _Could this be the dalmatians from the movies 101 and 102 Dalmatians?_ The one who appeared to be Wizzer instantly peed right on my brand new black leather shoes and spraying the tire with flecks of piddle as well. I let out a groan of disgust and annoyance at the sight and knew without a doubt that it was indeed Wizzer. I didn't know how or why, but for some reason I just knew that these dogs were the actual dalmatians from 101 and 102 Dalmatians. It seemed impossible and it was hard for me to wrap my head around it and I leaned against the car in a daze as my brain tried to process this new information. As soon as the flecks of piddle hit the tire, I heard the hissing sounds again, and thought instantly I needed to get to the nearest QuickTrip to put air in my tires. But the appearance of the Dalmatians got me thinking; what if there wasn't something wrong with my car? I knew for a fact that everything was in working order. I then started thinking back to all the people that were Disney lookalikes. What if it wasn't just mere coincidence that they looked like well known characters. The Dalmatians were sitting there right in front of me and I knew I wasn't hallucinating because I could hear them panting and whining and I could still smell the gift Wizzer had bestowed upon my shoes and tires. So what was that hissing sound then. As I thought about, it sounded very similar that of a snake hissing. And there was only one person or should I say animal from Disney that sounded like that. If the Dalmatians were here, then who's to say that _he _wasn't here?

_Third Pov_

Kaa started to slither out of the way towards the closest tree as soon as he smelled the pack of Dalmatians coming towards the car. "I have to get away from here," he hissed. "But before I do I have one more thing to do to screw with this stupid kid." Right after saying that he bit down on the serpentine belt and split it right down the middle. He then slithered around the engine and under the car slowly, but once under quickly got to a high enough branch his scent would not be caught by the dogs and still could hear the situation underneath.

All of the dalmatians were surrounding Linus trying their best to point out what was wrong with the car, though Linus did not understand them completely as their voices were just barks according to Linus. The youngest of the puppies were just constantly tugging on anything that was loose and within reach of their mouths, while the older dogs kept nudging Linus back to the engine compartment. Pongo somehow got into the car and found the lever for opening the hood, while Perdita was pointing out for Linus to open the hood as soon as they heard a _POP, _which made mention that the hood had been released. Linus understood that just as Pongo had pulled hard enough on the lever to cause the hood to be released. Linus then reached in the gap between the hood and the grille pressed the lever over to the left and lifted the hood, then he put the arm up to hold the hood up. At first Linus could not see anything wrong, as where Kaa had bitten the serpentine belt was down towards the bottom of the engine compartment. Just then Lucky had found the belt and thought it was a tug toy, and started to pull on one end that was hanging down and Dipstick was on the other side pulling the other end. Linus looked and saw that there were two puppies pulling on something from underneath.

A young lady about Linus' age was not looking where she was going and nearly bumped into the car and Dipstick, reason being she was listening to "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" on her purple iPod. She was wearing, from top down, a choker with spikes, a Black Sabbath tank top, black pants that had chains connecting all of the pockets and steel toe boots. Her hair was raven black with the exception of her tips being purple. Dipstick let out a huge yelp as the young lady stepped on his tail, which startled her enough to realize she almost hit a classic car. "Oi, what are you doing with your car here in the middle of the road, you jerk?" Desmoira said. Linus then pulled his head up and bumped it on the hood as he heard the yelp and Dez's comments. In a rage, "Look where you are going! You stepped on a puppy's tail and almost ran into my car!" Linus said, while rubbing the back of his head "I am trying to get back to California but of course my car won't work. That was when all these dogs showed up." He points to all of the Dalmatians surrounding them.

"Where in California are you going?"

"I'm headed back to Disneyland as I have a job lined up for me as soon as I get there as a sous chef in Plaza Inn. But this pissed me off beyond belief."

Curious as to why he would state his reason for going there in the first place she asks, "What's your name jerk? So I know who I can beat up! I also happen to be headed towards Disneyland too, to find my little three year old sister. She left nothing but a picture of Mickey Mouse, when I had searched everywhere around the house and neighborhood for her." Dez was also holding the picture that was drawn by her little sister in her hand.

"May I see the drawing? Linus is my name, and yours?"

"NO! And it's none of your concern as to what my name is." Dez then quickly hid the paper, and shoved Linus out of the way to fix his car. "Stupid boy did you not see what was wrong with your car?" She asked while looking under the hood. She then points to the chewed up belt and also the dented carburetor.

"Ugh, didn't see those, but I was curious as to why there were two puppies playing tug of war with the belt, guess I didn't put two and two together. And as for your name, you're going to have to say your's and your sister's names between here and Cali " Upon closer inspection the carburetor had a dent in the shape of a snake head. Both Dez and Linus said simultaneously, "What in the world happened here? Who could've left the mark like that in the carburetor?"

Confused they both started to think of potential characters and villains that would not want Linus and Dez to make it to Disneyland. Dez then saw one of the puppies moving around like a snake and came up with the idea that it might've been Kaa that caused all the trouble. All the puppies started taking a liking to her once she figured it out, much to her amazement. "If you remember correctly, Linus, there was one evil snake in _The Jungle Book_ named Kaa. It could have possibly been him that caused this. If Disney characters existed which they don't because believing that they are is just stupid." Linus then pulls the belt off of the car and inspects it, noticing that the belt had been severed by both snake and puppy teeth marks. He knew exactly who the puppies were that pulled on it, but couldn't believe that it might have been Kaa that screwed up his car. "I don't believe in the Disney magic any longer. The more I think about it though, it might be possible that it is real."

Dez glared at him, "That's what I just said you bloody dunderhead. And I just said it was stupid to believe it was real. You really are a bloody dunderhead, aren't you? AND WHY THE HELL WON'T THESE BLOODY PUPPIES LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HELL ALONE?! BLOODY HELL IT JUST PISSED ON ME! CAN'T YOU CAN CONTROL THESE RUDDY DOGS OF YOURS?!" She cried as she shook her right foot off in disgust as Wizzer sat in front of her looking up at her, panting happily with adoring eyes, looking very pleased with himself as Dipstick cowered behind Linus's legs and Pongo just sat there shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Much to Dez's amazement a little all white dalmatian puppy tackled the one that had just peed on her and then sat at her feet, staring up at her with its little head tilted cutely. Dez froze slightly and you could see that she was struggling to resist Oddball's cuteness. She gave in and picked up Oddball, holding her in front of her face. Oddball tilted her head, before her little pink tongue slipped out and licked the tip of Dez's nose. The corners of Dez's lips twitched as she cuddled Oddball to her chest. "Aww, well aren't you just the cutest little oddball?" She cooed as Oddball panted happily. She glared at Linus, who had been staring at her in shock. "What are you looking at you bloody dunderhead?"

It didn't take them long to walk over to the nearest parts store and acquire the parts to fix the car. The dalmatians stayed and kept watch for any of the villains while they were gone. Dez even pushed Linus out of the way saying, "You're taking too long to get this done." When Linus got pushed this time, he ended up hitting his head on the asphalt and lost consciousness for a few moments only to get woken up by all the dogs trying to give him kisses and see what went on to cause him to get hurt. "TALK ABOUT GETTING ME IN A DOG PILE," Linus yelled just as Dez was closing the hood. "How long was I out for?" Smirking, Desmoira said, "Just enough time for me to fix the car. My sister is Anika, and I'm Desmoira, but you can call me Dez. Only Ani is allowed to call me Dessie, and if you do, next time you won't be so lucky to wake up. I love Disney and kinda believe in the magic, that's why I need to get to Disneyland so quickly. As do you, if you want to remember your childhood and believe again. Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing." Dez huffed then got into the car, noticing the dogs had found a way to squeeze every single one of themselves into the Mustang. "Linus, aren't you going to get in and drive this thing? I do not know how to drive a manual transmission, but I will learn if I have to."

The dalmatian that looked like Pongo then got out of the car and started to pull Linus by the pant leg towards the car, as if telling Linus to get in NOW, trouble is near. Linus then took the advice and started the car, and they were finally on their way. Hopefully now without any other problems along the way.

"I guess you can see the picture when we stop for gas. As you are helping me get to Disneyland to find my li'l sis." Linus then looked down and noticed that they were already on E, and thought _not again..._ So they were able to get themselves to the nearest gas station, but were surprised to see flames coming out of almost all of the pumps. "Oh hell no, we ain't stoppin' here," exclaimed Dez, "I sense that Hades might have something to do with these pumps. It looks like he had a hissy fit and blew his top, blowing everything to bits. There's no way there's any gasoline here. Drive on chump." Linus could not agree more, good thing there was another station right across the road, and it was a 7-11. "Okay we'll go there to that 7-11, but promise me that we won't be using up too much of our money on food and other junk. I don't have a whole lot left." Dez nodded in agreement, and hoped all the dogs would cooperate and allow them to get there quickly. "Don't worry I got my own, but I ain't buying dog food. That's your own penny!"

"If you don't believe in the Disney Magic, then explain to me how we have your stuff, my stuff, you, me and _ALL _of the dogs that look like they are from _101 _and _102 Dalmatians _in here?" Dumbfounded, Linus couldn't say a word to Dez, as she had caught him in a moment of disbelief.

Kaa then finally thought and hissed, "I mussssst report this to the other villainsssss, and now." He then vanished as Dez and Linus start heading off towards Disneyland.

_So there you have it. What's coming next? Just wait for the next chapter! As always would love to have more reviews! I would also love to thank LadySly for helping me with this chapter and allowing me to use her !_


End file.
